


We've Come This Far

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Shiro and Keith recover after the events of Season 6, and Shiro tries to cope with his new body and fragmented memories





	We've Come This Far

Keith brushed aside Shiro’s silvery bangs, watching him sleep soundly in his bed. So much had happened, they had come so far, been through so much, but… they had made it. Shiro, the real Shiro, was here with him now, alive. Keith slid his hand across Shiro’s cheek. In the two years Keith had been gone, how many times had his thoughts drifted to Shiro? How many nights did he lie awake dreaming about this very moment? 

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted as Shiro shifted his body toward Keith, letting out a soft groan. Keith felt his heart pound in his chest as Shiro slowly opened his eyes, his deep onyx eyes meeting Keith’s with a secure warmth. Shiro nuzzled his face against Keith’s hand that still rested on his cheek, and Keith felt a warm tear run across his palm. 

“It’s okay Shiro, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Keith reassured, kneeling closer to Shiro’s face. Shiro sighed deeply, letting himself drift back to sleep. Keith leaned on the bed, his face inches from Shiro’s. The silver hair had made Shiro look so much older, but his sleeping face kept a younger visage. For the first time, Shiro seemed so much younger, someone Keith’s age. Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. No, Shiro hadn’t gotten younger, Keith had just grown older. 

Keith heard the door open as Allura entered the room. Her face looked pale and worn, so unlike the normally bright and bold princess. “I came to make sure Shiro was still doing alright.” She explained, her hands fidgeting with worry. Keith smiled.

“He’s fine, thanks to you.” Keith answered softly. “If it wasn’t for you… We may have lost him forever.” Allura’s eyes welled up with tears. Keith quickly embraced her, as she held back sobs. “Thank you Allura, for bringing him back to me.” 

Shiro slept for the next three days. Without the Castleship’s healing pods, Shiro recovered slowly. Even with Keith’s tireless efforts, Shiro was still struggling with the shift between dimensions, and of bodies. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, stare aimlessly at the wall, and barely move for hours on end. But the hardest moments were when he stared down at the empty space where his right arm used to be. He had always been afraid, even hated that Galra part of himself, but the void it left when it was gone was far more terrifying. He would always find himself crying when he thought about it, as if it were some definite evidence of his trauma he could not escape. And each time he cried Keith would hold him tightly, rocking him gently to sleep. 

“Shiro, you’re my brother…. I lo….” Keith’s voice had echoed in Shiro’s dreams night after night. Visions of a horrible struggle between them, feelings of cruel rage, and a sense of sorrow rattled in Shiro’s brain as his dreams replayed the actions of Kuron. But they always stopped short at the same moment, as Keith murmured those words, and Shiro could never make out what Keith had said at the last second. It taunted him, as he found himself longing for an answer he had never dared to dream of wanting. Keith was no longer the child he had known at the Garrison, and with his return Shiro noticed himself being drawn to Keith with new, unexplained feelings. Keith was no longer a boy, he was a man. 

Keith felt Shiro’s left hand dig into his back, Shiro’s trembling figure groaning painfully in his sleep. Another night, another nightmare. Keith pulled him in closer, praying that soon Shiro could sleep peacefully again. Healing was such a long process, that even that thought looked like a distant dream. Shiro’s tears bled through Keith’s shirt, and Keith felt tears well up in his own eyes. No matter how long it took, he was not going to leave Shiro. Not again.

“Shiro, let’s go outside for a walk.” Keith propped Shiro up on his shoulder, guiding him out of the Black Lion. Shiro squinted against the sunlight, as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness. The planet they had taken refuge on was warm yet desolate, the lions all sitting in a circle to protect and mark their campsite. Shiro took a deep breath of the fresh air, letting it calm him slightly. Pidge rushed over, her face full of concern.

“Shiro, are you feeling okay? We were all really worried about you.” Shiro put all his effort into giving her a small smile, trying to ease her mind.  
“I’m doing a lot better Pidge, I just need a bit more time.” Pidge’s face lit up at the news, quickly gesturing to the makeshift work station Allura and Hunk were working at.

“We’re working on making you a new arm with Altean energy.” She explained. “Luckily we were able to find a lot of metal debris in the space nearby so we should have it done soon.” Shiro glanced over to see Hunk get slapped with a mechanical arm as Allura quickly tried to pin it back to the table. “Well… as soon as we can.” Pidge mumbled, running back over to assist. 

Shiro let out a small chuckle as he watched them toy with the arm. Keith readjusted Shiro on his shoulder, and Shiro felt his legs begin to give out. “Keith, I think that’s enough for today.” Shiro sighed, as Keith led him back to their lion. Keith gently leaned Shiro into his bed, before turning to leave. Shiro instinctively grabbed Keith’s hand, unsure as to why. “Shiro?” Keith asked, concerned. “Do you need something?” 

“Keith…” Shiro fought to get the words out, trying to figure out what to say. “Back when…. I attacked you… What did you say to me then? I remember you called me your brother… But then…”

Keith felt his face flush, his heart starting to race. Shiro’s hand was shaking, his eyes pleading for help. “Shiro, it wasn’t you that attacked me, that was a clone that was under someone’s control. You know that right?” Keith brushed his hand across Shiro’s face, trying to comfort him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“But Keith… it all feels so real, this hand, this body, it hurt you Keith.” Shiro’s voice broke as he held back tears. “And even though you’ve been hurt, you’re still not afraid of me.”

“Shiro, I’m never going to give up on you. You’re the most important person to me.” Keith placed his forehead against Shiro’s, his chest tightening. “Shiro…. I love you.” Shiro swung his arm around Keith, pulling him in for a tight embrace, letting his tears flow freely. Keith rubbed Shiro’s quivering back and Shiro sobbed quietly. Keith laid down next to Shiro on the bed, holding him close as his fingers ran through Shiro’s hair. 

“I love you too, Keith. Thank you for not leaving me.” Shiro cried, and Keith felt his own tears break free, letting them wash away the tension that had kept him so uneasy. Sure, there was still so much to do, so many barriers to overcome, but Keith didn’t care. They had made it this far, and nothing was going to stop them now.


End file.
